The Show Behind the Slide
by Dragonist
Summary: One minute, fifteen moments. A series of drabbles. 1880


5:

Pushing Hibari further up his back, Yamamoto laughed and kept walking. "Really, Kyouya-kun, you're heavy. You sure you don't want to walk?" Hands slipping as they groped for purchase, Yamamoto's hands squeezed the prefect's ass. Hibari glowered.

"Herbivore," Hibari muttered, his right hand clenching, searching for a weapon. Instead, his pale, scarred fingers pushed into the red rose in his hands, thorns pushing out small drops of blood.  
Yamamoto, watching the gesture with concern, laughed it off.

Quickly leaning his head down, his tongue wrapped around Hibari's hand. After he stretched back, he resettled Hibari again. "Be careful." Yamamoto smirked as Hibari let out a soft gasp. "I'd hate for you to ruin my rose."

Hibari wrapped his arms tighter around the baseball player and buried his face in his neck. "I'll bite you to death." Unable to escape the blush that rose to his cheeks, Yamamoto was glad Hibari couldn't see his face.

"Gladly, Kyouya-kun," Yamamoto's voice was dark with promise. Despite the warmth sinking into him from Yamamoto's warm back, Hibari shivered. "Gladly."

9:

Angling his head farther back, Hibari watched, Yamamoto's sleeping face, eyes blank. The teen's head rested against Hibari's stomach; his body sprawled loosely on the floor, knees bent and arms relaxed. Neither of them smiled, but behind Yamamoto's knees, their fingers touched.

12:

They both leaned against the wall, their legs bent at the knees. The two weren't really that close, but if one of them reached out a hand, they would have been able to reach the others shoulder. Eyes focused on the pink flowered potted plant in front of them, they both smiled. Even if they weren't doing anything, they were together, and that was enough.

17:

In the shadow of the pole, Hibari stifled a sob and knelt quickly, arms slinking around Yamamoto's neck. "Stupid..." His breath came out in uneven gasps; his hands clenched rhythmically. "What did you think you were doing?"

Yamamoto sat, hands in his pockets, and tried not to look at the boy so close to loosing control. The scarf around Hibari's neck fluttered in the wind, flickering briefly against Yamamoto's leg. "They shouldn't have said that." Shoulder's slumped, he refused to meet Hibari's eyes when the other boy jerked his head up.

"What they said? Fuck, they're all herbivores." When Yamamoto's head remained down, Hibari put a shaking hand on his chin and lifted, meeting no resistance. Though his body was defeated, cowed more by Hibari's disapproval than the damage recieved from his fights, the fire in his eyes raged on. "If every word they said was true, I'd be the easiest fuck in Japan."

"But they're not true!" Unprepared for Yamamoto's outburst, Hibari let his hands be captured. "Everything they say, it isn't just that, it's, they're all... It's all lies!" Then Yamamoto was crying too, chest heaving, tears making shiny trails on his cheeks. "They're all stupid and weak and _not as good as you_, and they say stuff about you because of it and _I_ _can't stand it_!"

Jerking one hand out of Yamamoto's grip, Hibari ran a finger up his wet cheek. Staring at it with distaste, he leaned forward and snaked his tongue up the other boy's face instead. "Takeshi."

Hibari had about a million things he wanted to say, like _I love you, _or _ I think that this is nicest thing anyone's ever done for me_.

Instead, he brought his lips down to his and _once, twice, thrice, _leant back. "They're never going to stop." This wasn't something Hibari hadn't already realized, but that wasn't why he was saying it.

It wasn't a fact, it was a plea, _don't leave me for it, _a wish, _please let it go._

snatching Hibari's hand back, sudden and harsh, Yamamoto's eyes were burning again, but he still faced the other – _his – _boy with a determined look on his face. "They will."

It wasn't a statement, or a wish. Leaning forward, Hibari took claim on Yamamoto's lips once more, just because he could, just because he wanted to, just because he won't understand.

Because it was a promise, and he knew Yamamoto was determined to keep it.

21:

They're about to go into that field of blood, gore, and death, weapons clenched in too soft hands, when Yamamoto stops. "Kyouya-kun, look."

The sky is red and yellow, the dull colors shining with an otherworldly vengeance. The light it casts colors the battle below, barely overpowering the bright sheen of blood.

But Yamamoto isn't focused on the fight below. His gaze is on the slowly changing sky above.

"There aren't any clouds." Hibari's voice is apathetic at best, but he lets Yamamoto slide his hand down Hibari's arm until their fingers are entwines, a tonfa in between them.

"There isn't any rain either." Their hands separate, but when they head down into the city, they have no fear. The sky may be colored with blood, but Yamamoto and Hibari aren't anywhere near it.

25:

Hibari wasn't watching where he was going. He knew anyone in the hall would get out of his way. That was why, when a hand closed around his wrist and a warm breath caressed the back of his neck, he halfjumped out of his skin. Surprise soon turned into comforting satisfaction, though, when he was pushed against a strong chest. "You're back."

The harsh expression on his face fading, Yamamoto gracefully smiled, leaning his head against Hibari's neck. "Yeah." Long fingers dug into Hibari's side as his shirt was pushed up, Yamamoto's sharp teeth biting into his ear. "I couldn't find you. Were you hiding?"

Letting out a hiss at Yamamoto's playfully dark tone, Hibari's knees buckled as Yamamoto swept him up, headed towards the prefect's room. "It was boring when you were gone. If you leave again, I'm going to have to find a new source of entertainment.

Despite Hibari's words, Yamamoto's voice was still assuredly amused. "I know you wouldn't." Chapped lips pressed against the base of Hibari's neck, and he wrapped his arms more securely around the taller teen.

"I don't know..." Hibari mused as Yamamoto pushed him against the couch. "Gokudera has been looking passably pretty these days."

Letting out a relieved laugh, Yamamoto pulled at Hibari's jacket, exposing the soft, pale skin of his arms. "I suppose I'll just have to try to be more entertaining then." Slipping his hand under the other boy's shirt, Yamamoto took in the shuddering gasp with a pleased twist of his lips.

"I suppose so." Arching his back, Hibari brought his lips up to Yamamoto's, pausing as they first brushed. Then, he fell down against the couch, flushed cheeks and glazed eyes watching Yamamoto with a strange intensity.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Yamamoto breathed in a shaky breath. "God," he cursed before he was down with Hibari, a tangle of lips, skin, and teeth. _I missed you_, he said, and Hibari heard him.

"That," Hibari managed to gasp out, his shirt on the floor and his back sticking to the leather upholstery. "I am." _Don't ever leave me again, _he said, _I missed you too. _Smothering a desperate laugh in Hibari's chest, Yamamoto agreed.

28:

"Boss." Hearing one of his lackies' voices, Hibari looked up from his desk. "We caught him sneaking in. You want us to deal with him?" Pushed forward was an abashed looking Yamamoto. Feeling his forehead twitch, Hibari shooed the lackey away.

"No, no, I'll take care of it." Watching him stumble away, Hibari smiled a vicious smile. "Lock the door on your way out." His underling made a faint meep as he hurriedly fled the room. Hibari closed his eyes, still smiling. The two were alone.

Bowing his head, Yamamoto brought his hands together. "Sorry Kyouya-kun. I guess I got caught. Now, I'd hate to disturb you, so I'm just gonna leave and-"

"Don't." Hibari opened his eyes, his mouth back in a familiar frown. "Now, why exactly were you sneaking around? They know to let you in if you ask." Eyes on the ceiling, Yamamoto kicked at his bag and muttered something Hibari couldn't hear. "What?"

Taking in a deep breath, Yamamoto bent over and rustled around through his school stuff. Finding what he was looking for, he shoved a brightly packaged box on Hibari's desk. "I was gonna put up balloons and stuff out in front, but I guess I can just decorate in here." Throwing on a mega-watt smile, Yamamoto leaned across the desk, meeting Hibari's lips with his own. "Happy birthday, Kyouya-kun."

As Hibari watched Yamamoto energetically jumping around as he put up the balloons and streamers, he felt another smile tug at his lips. This smile, however, didn't feel as snarky. It felt...

Pushing himself away from his desk, Hibari pulled Yamamoto down from the couch and kissed him. Swaying above their heads, the coil of streamers unwound and fell in an arc, brightly colored paper wrapping around the two boys. "Happy birthday," Hibari whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as Yamamoto kissed his neck. "To me."

And he made a wish.

31:

Whirling with his tonfas in hand, Hibari looks around to face the next thug and sees Yamamoto, eyes wide as he looks at the beaten down gang, instead. Bracing himself for hisaccusations, Hibari swallows, his throat dry. "I-"

Strong arms wrap around him, and an uneven breath ghosts across his neck when Yamamoto rests his head against his shoulder. Distracted by the sudden warmth, Hibari feels the knot in his throat loosen as his weapons fall to the ground with a soft thump.

"Don't you ever," even though Yamamoto's voice is trying its hardest to be harsh, Hibari can still hear the sobs hidden behind it, "do that again." Pushing Hibari back, Yamamoto examines him with a quick, critical eye, searching for damage. "You hear me?"

Hibari doesn't say that he was being overprotective, doesn't point out that he had taken down seven guys and didn't receive a scratch. Melting into the other boy when he pulled him back into his embrace, Hibari closes his eyes tight and nodded, tears managing to squeeze past anyway. "Yeah," His voice is choked, but Yamamoto's is too. "I won't."

They're just two boys in the middle of a war. Hibari isn't hurt, but that doesn't mean he's invincible.

"I can't loose you." Hibari doesn't echo Yamamoto's statement. He doesn't need to. His grip on Yamamoto's hand, tight enough to break bones, does it for him. So, school uniform splashed with other peoples' blood, Hibari lets Yamamoto lead him home.

36:

If Hibari wasn't injured, he knew he could taken out the men around him without a problem. As it was, he glared at the bandages on his arms and wanted to tear at the ones on his neck. It didn't matter if he could, he had do this. He had to at least try. Readying his tonfas, Hibari tensed up and sighed, a slight brush against his back causing him to almost fall back.

"Don't worry," Yamamoto's voice was both menacing and reassuring, the latter mostly because of the former. "I'll take care of it."

Cracking his neck, Hibari let his hand run across a muscled arm. "Don't worry," he smirked. "I'll help." Together, they couldn't fail.

39:

The drapes thrashing around him, Hibari glared outside the window at the raging storm. Hearing the door slide open behind him, he froze. "Hey, Kyouya-kun. Watching the storm?" Hanging up his coat and slipping off his shoes, Yamamoto walked over. Hibari turned, letting his eyes lazily run across Yamamoto's lean form, muscles tensed and eyes wild.

"I am now." He replied and listened to Yamamoto's laugh thunder. Strong arms reached around him and dragged him away from the window as the two whirled through the house. A while later, Hibari leaned across Yamamoto's slightly wet chest and watched him open his eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

Dark, mysterious, and overwhelming, Yamamoto smiled and claimed his lips once more. "I was jealous."

43:

Backs sometimes touching, the two whirled around each other, weapons flashing at the ring of enemies around them. Quickly bending, Yamamoto threw his upper body to the side as one of Hibari's tonfas flew over him to smash into an approaching thug. His shirt riding up, Yamamoto watched Hibari watching him, eyes dark. A sharp smirk coming to his face, Yamamoto cut at the man trying to reach Hibari and threw himself further into the battle.

He couldn't wait until they got home.

46:

It was his turn to patrol. Tonfa in hand, Hibari walked into the classroom to get rid of the after school lingerer. Eyes hard, he looked down and found... Yamamoto. Head against the desk, the other boy was sleeping, his breath even.

"Oi." Flicking his forehead, Hibari glared down at the slowly wakening boy. "Wake up, idiot. What are you doing here?" Shaking his head, Yamamoto blinked slowly, lashes brushing his cheek. Realizing how close he was, Hibari stepped back, a blush on his cheek.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was supposed to meet my date here at 4:00... But I guess they were late." Feeling himself glower for no discernable reason, Hibari glanced at the clock.

"It's a little past 4:30. Your date didn't show?" Throwing out the snide comment with a glare, Hibari looked the other way when Yamamoto laughed.

One hand reaching out, Yamamoto traced the shape of Hibari's cheek. "Not until now. I figured you'd be late, so I got us tickets for 5:00. If we hurry, we can still make it." Yamamoto took the other boy's hand with a smile, eyes confident. "You can skip the rest of your patrol today, right?"

Technically, Hibari couldn't, but no one would bother him if he did. "Alright," He muttered, face pink, "but only because you're paying."

49:

The twisted expression leaving his face, Hibari stared out at the sky, a tonfa at Yamamoto's throat and his foot still on his stomach. Hibari's knee dug into the other boy's chest as he gasped, mouth opened wide. "Hey, Kyouya-kun, look." A black notebook fell through the sky, though no one other than the two teens seemed to notice it. "See, I told you I didn't have it."

Jumping away from Yamamoto, Hibari's face resumed its furious expression. "You mean, you weren't lying?" Laughing slightly, Yamamoto rubbed at his chest and stood up.

"Nope. I told you Gokudera was going to throw your diary off the roof! See if you can get to it first now!" Still laughing as Hibari ran after his black notebook, Yamamoto pulled an identical one out from behind a pillar. "April Fool's, Kyouya-kun." Glancing around, Yamamoto looked for a place to hide. As funny as it was, he didn't want to be anywhere Hibari could find him when he realized that the notebook, although equally embarrassing, was less of a diary and more of a collection of risqué pictures from last night. Who knew timed camera's worked so well?

52:

As tired as he was, Yamamoto still refused to go to sleep. Outside of the window, the sky turned orange and red as the sun fell away, but Hibari, leaning against Yamamoto with the most peaceful expression on, didn't notice.

Yamamoto didn't notice either, too caught up in the sleeping boy's face.

58:

Hibari stood in the park, waiting, as he flipped through a magazine. "Hey, Kyouya-kun!" Jogging up to the still reading boy, Yamamoto peered over the boy's shoulder, one hand reaching out to spread the magazine's page flat. "You're taking this?" Hearing the laughter in his voice, Hibari glared up at him.

"You were late, and I was bored." When Hibari tried to slip away, Yamamoto wrapped his arms around him, the magazine dropping to the ground.

"But still," the taller teen protested as they walked away. "A dating test? I get it, you're looking to replace me, right?"

Hibari stared at him with a tried look in his eyes. "Yes. Your lateness finally got to me, and I've decided to pick out a more punctual and talented boyfriend with help from that magazine. You've caught me." Laughing, Yamamoto leaned down and pressed his lips to Hibari's.

"More talented? What would you say," Yamamoto asked, eyes darkening, and Hibari found his mouth suddenly dry. "If we skipped the movie and went to your place for a talent show. I'd hate to be outclassed by the competition without ever getting a chance to show my stuff."

Thinking it over, Hibari reached for Yamamoto's hand. "There isn't anything good on today anyway," he muttered, his world narrowed down to the look in Yamamoto's eyes and the feeling of his hand in his.

"I was hoping," Yamamoto stole another kiss, "you would feel that way."


End file.
